The Lines Between Zelda
by Adored Princess
Summary: A week has passed and how is our 2 brave amnesia ridden heros doing? To find out read then review. *Sorry it's a bit short*
1. The Old Ones and New Ones

The Lines Between Zelda: The new ones and old ones  
  
A/N: Hi yaa this is Adored Princess. I'm writing a kind of . well um sort of Romance/humor/action/adventure story. I'm really kind of a drama person but wanted to try something new. Anyhow I HOPE you like this. PLEASE give me your opion on the review part. Just to let you know I'm friends with Winter Daze aka Super Cute Saiya author of Lil' Zelda High School. So don't come complaining that I stole her ideas and please DON'T FLAME ME!!! Enjoy the (what did I call this again I forgot) oh yeah "The new ones and old ones". Oh I forgot to tell you what this Chapter is about. It's just telling who the charters are and they all are in college(.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Zelda , Otay (a.k.a. Okay) Well I would like to own Zelda (It's not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair) sorry, huh. So, on with the story (or show, whatever)  
  
  
  
  
  
~The first contestant of the story is.. Drum roll please.. Who of course LINK!~  
  
Link walked down the hall mumbling under his breath,"So um like ya so um no no that's not right. Hey Zelda um so um will you'a ..."  
  
BUMP, CHRASH (I like to write big, it fun hehehe) "Hey why don't you look where your going. YOU you little stupid kid do you know who I am. You little..." He stood up and looked upon the person.  
  
" I'm sorry whoever you are I'm new and I feel small. I Wasn't looking (A/N Ahh look she's crying don't you feel bad. Bad Link, baaaaad Link now go sit down in the corner and think of what yo-)hey cut that out.This is Link's part Miss author. Who put you in charge.(A/N Me of course. Now lets get back to the story shall we PLEASE)(Back to the story)sorry. I'm new and..."Standing in front of him was girl who had the same blue eyes and hair(Zelda style not SHORT). Mainly she was just like him expect she was a woman.  
  
"You're pretty." Link began to drool.(Is it just me or is he vain?)  
  
" What did you say?" She questioned.  
  
" Um what's your name?" Link replied " My name?? I thought you said .. Oh never mind. Hi my name is Linka. What's yours?" She explained  
  
"Oh a my name oh um it's aaa Link yeah. Where do you come from?" he responded "I'm come from Zora's Domian. If your wondering why...."  
  
The bell interrupted their short conversation. Linka once again said sorry and stumbled to class.  
  
Poor Link he likes girls. Kind of like Brock on Pokemon. "What was she talking about?" He thought to himself while bumping into more people on the way to class. So lets leave Link here confused for fun shall we?  
  
  
  
  
  
~The next contestant is Linka!!!!~  
  
  
  
Linka stumbled on the way to class. Once she got to class she sat down and began to think.  
  
"What was his name again?" She thought to herself," It doesn't matter he seemed annoying."  
  
Class began to start. Professor Impa began to introduce the new students.  
  
"Bla, bla bla bla," she seemed to say. Soon came to Linka. She stood up shaking. She began to talk but nothing came out. Instead everyone looked astonished. Linka looked at the Professor. She to looked the same. She looked down at her hands. They weren't her hands, but Professor  
  
Impa's!!!  
  
"OH NO!!!!"she thought to herself,"I did it again!!"  
  
  
  
She ran from the classroom and came back to a class of the same expressions. She sat down laughed then sighed with relief. For the rest of the class, they just sat there not moving a muscle. (A/N How embarrassing! Poor kid!)  
  
  
  
A/N If you can guess Linka can change her form into any peron or thing.  
  
You'll find out later how.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Third contestant isZelda!!  
  
Zelda walked down the hall in search of Link. Finnaly with her last hope she saw him.  
  
  
  
She ran up to him and explained," WHERE WERE YOU!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Link looked down feeling a little ashamed and replied," Aaa(long uncomfortable pause) doing homework. Haaa haaa."  
  
  
  
" Oh you're so responsible Link!! " (A/N Ahh look her heart changed.)she said lovingly then becoming suspicious "Wait you have that look. YOU DIDN'T DO YOUR HOMEWORK!!!!!(A/N I guess it went back. Sigh)  
  
  
  
"Um, yes I did!!"  
  
  
  
" What subject?"  
  
  
  
"OH NO," he thought to himself," I'm doomed!!!!"  
  
"So?" she waited for a reply. " Ahh, would you um, will you a meet me tonight at Lake Hylia? Please?"  
  
" Sure Link. Oh and do your homework." "  
  
I've got him wound around my little finger," Zelda said to herself. Zelda then proceeded to go to class to ask Malon something.  
  
  
  
Our next contestant is Malon  
  
  
  
Malon took her seat among the other students to arrive. While doing this she pulled out a book which read "The guide to a perfect face".  
  
She began to read out loud, " Wash your face everyday. Comb your hair at least 2 times a day.when big BOOM interrupted her reading.  
  
  
  
"Hey Mal! What are you reading?" Zelda pronounced.  
  
" The Guide to a perfect face. What do want," Malon replied?  
  
"I think Link is going to propose to me tonight." Zelda answered with a grin on her face.  
  
" What did he say, Zelda," asked Malon ?  
  
" Well he said he would meet me at Lake Hylia tonight, Malon," exclaimed Zelda! Malon sat there thinking for a moment then told her friend,  
  
"Are you telling me that Link who attends Hyrule State University is going to propose to you tonight? You're just think right? Oh well."  
  
" Why did you say oh well," Zelda asked puzzled?  
  
" Oh well," Malonresponded.  
  
"' WHY DID YOU SAY OH WELL?" Zelda screamed ?!!???!!!??? "Oh well Zelda," Malon respond again. Zelda finally gave up and stomped of annoyed. Zelda sat there enjoying herself when Naburoo and Ganandolf came in (aka the destructive duo).  
  
  
  
  
  
The next to contestants I put to gather are Nabooru and Ganondorf!!!!!  
  
Zelda ran down the hall. When she rounded a great smoke cloud. " Ha ha ha ha ha!"(A/N oh no it's the evil laugh" scream")  
  
Smoke cluttered the air. "Cough cough ." The laughter rain out," Mua Hahahahahaha Mua Hahahahaha" (A/N Hey isn't that Winter Daze's lyric???)  
  
" Umm were thieves we can steel!"(A/N Okay than just don't steel any more things."  
  
" Oh no it's the Destructive Duo AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ,someone screamed in the crowd.  
  
" It's just Naroobu and Ganondorf people nothing to be worried about." Zelda said reassuring them.  
  
" Noooooooooooo were evil. Be afraid of us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they exclaimed. People sat there staring just at them. I believe you could here grasshoppers chirping.  
  
  
  
  
  
Our next couple contestant is Saria and Mido!  
  
It was lunchtime and Mido had taken Saria to the Castle Restaurant the most expensive place in Hyrule. They were sat on the deck overlooking the place gardens. Mido earlier that day had put an engagement ring in the flower that came right next to her sit. Mido paced back and forth waiting for Saria to come.  
  
  
  
Finally she arrived and he escorted her to her sit. The two sat there for 15min. before talking to each other which was very odd. Finally Mido drew her attention to the flower. She looked inside to see a green engagement. Mido got on his knee and pronounced...(A/N Man this is the best part of the story when they live happily ever after sob sob.) " Umm Umm Ummm Ummmm Ummmm Ummm Ummm."  
  
"Oh no I forgot the words!" he thought to himself.(A/N You didn't YOU FORGOT THE WORDS!!!!!!!!! Then I'm going to have to get more popcorn.)  
  
Saria held the precious ring in her hand waiting for an answer.  
  
(30mins. after) " Do you want to marry me, Mido?" she said for him.  
  
" Yes I will marry you Saria! But can I put the ring on you?" he replied.  
  
" I guess. But can we please order?"  
  
Mido carefully slipped the ring on her tiny finger and kissed her.(A/N I knew it would turn out good.)  
  
  
  
Our final contestant is Linx!  
  
A girl with short dark brown hair and the same color of eyes walked down the hall. When all of the sudden Winter Daze and I Adored Princess appear making the comforting setting become weird." Hey look it's a new character Miss Insane! (WD's nickname)" I SAID. (A/N I finally put in the word SAID!!!!!)  
  
" Do I know you??" the new character SAID.  
  
" Of course you know us. WE MADE YOU REMEMBER!!!!" SAID WD.  
  
" Wait we didn't her WD yet." I SAID.( Hey this is fun! SAID SAID SAID!)  
  
" We did too AP!!" SAID WD.  
  
While we were fighting the new character stole away. When she happen to stumble upon Ruto tying to get Kafie to kiss her repeating "Come hear Kafiepoo". When Anju walked up saw them and slapped Kafie over the head.  
  
The new character came over and punched the living daylights out of Ruto until she fainted.  
  
" Thank you! You saved my life!" Kafie said.  
  
" Nothing to it." The new character said.  
  
" So you weren't cheating on me, Kafie?"Anju questioned.  
  
" Of course not . By the way lady whats your name?"  
  
" My name is Linx."  
  
The two exchanged handshakes and want there own ways.  
  
  
  
POLL!!  
  
So what do you think?  
  
It's so good! Write more!  
  
It's OK.  
  
It's not my favorite story in the world.  
  
It 's so bad. Don't write any more!  
  
A/N Please R+R!  
  
A/N If you have read WD's stories you will know I like Link + Malon. I have changed after I played SUPERSMASH BROTHERS MELEE!!!!! 


	2. MUAHHHAAAAA!!!!

A/N I have changed my summary. I am also sorry for it taking so long to write another chapter. If you like this story then you'll love my conjoined authorship w/ Winter Daze. Look up Winter Daze and Adored Princess. I was realy hurt by having 4 reviews for a week. PLEASE R+R! I have just fond out from WD that I kept on speeling college wrong sorry!  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Zelda! I do own my two characters Linx and Linka.  
  
The Lines Between Zelda  
  
Zelda strolled up and down the sandy beach. She looked down at her minature stone of truth and hit it. The time rang 18:00 ( hylian time). Link was susspose to be there any time and Zelda began to grow impatent.  
  
Finally a sighn of life appered in the dark distance. Nine figures,that roughly resembled six girls and three boys that came running towards her. They were coming faster and faster towards her. Then she finally came to the knowledge of her weird figures as they speed past her.  
  
The first ones she knew for sure was the boy who was running away from the girl. The boy whiwh you have probaly guesed was Link and the girl Ruto. The rest were Anju, Kafie, Adored Princess, Winter Daze,Saria, Mido, and Malon.  
  
Zelda (now fuming w/ anger) stormed down to the beach. A cold, wet water struck her face. Link sat there giggling in the water close to the shore. If Zelda had not had her new desinger shoes on she would have killed Link. Instead began to let out her anger in words. She stood there w/ a face of red. They others puzzled stared at her too.  
  
" Zelda! Zelda!" The crowd from nowhere stared chanting. " Shut up!" Zelda yelled looking torwards the sky. When she looked backed at the water to see that it was empty.  
  
" Go Zelda!" Zelda turned around to see Winter Daze and Adored Princess playing Super Smash Brothers Melee. Winter Daze playing as Zelda and Adored Pincess as Ganondorf.  
  
" Eat my dust Zelda!" Princess exclamied!  
  
" Oh yeah! Take this Ganon butt!" Winter turned Zelda into Sheik and made her do neddle spray. Ganon fell off and the game ended. Winter jumped up and did a victory dace while singing the hot hot hot hot song and doing the congo.(A/N If Winter Daze is reading this then start singing the song or anyone right now!!!! MUAHAAAA!!! I CAN"T STOP SAYING MUAHHAAAA!!!!!! I DON"T CARE IF I AM SPELLING IT RIGHT CAUSE I DON"T CARE AT ALLL!!!!)  
  
" Let me play, you two!" wined Link. They passed them the controler. " If he gets to play then I want too!!" complained Zelda sounding as if she had a plan. They gave her the last controler.( A/N You are becoming jealous cause I GOT A GAMECUBE!!!!!!!!! MUAHHHHAAAA MUAHHHHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The controlers are soooo comfortable!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!")  
  
Adored Princess began to laugh or whatever you call it soo bad that Winter Daze began to do it too while singing the hot hot hot hot song. Mido and Saria took them away still laughing. So Link and Zelda played AGAINST eachother.  
  
As you can very well guess Zelda picked herself and Link himself. The battle as it lagged  
  
on. ink so confident that he didn't pay attention when Zelda turned into Sheik and did neddle spray and knocked him off!!!! Link regain his attention when he heard the word GAME thinking that HE WON! When he saw he didn't win he began sobbing like a baby!!!!  
  
" That's for giving me the wrong information you idiot!!!!!" Zelda screamed!" Now Link repet after me. I am a Loser. LOSER!!!!!! LOSER!!!!!" Zelda than began to laugh or whatever you call it uncontrolably.  
  
At that exacte moment Winter Daze and Adored Princess entered the sence and began laughing or whatever you call it while both of them sang the hot hot hot song and doing the congo together.  
  
  
  
A/N So how da like it? Review me and REMEMBER NO FLAMING!!!!! R+R PLEASE NOW!  
  
  
  
Poll  
  
  
  
Should I have Link purpose to Zelda????  
  
Yes NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!!!!!!  
  
I guess if you want.  
  
No not at all!!  
  
Why do you want too do that????  
  
I like Malon and Link so NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Link Gets Hurt Bad

The Lines Between Zelda  
  
  
  
A/N: I have no idea what to write for the disclaimer. Sigh. Well one thing is that I have a point to my story! But you have to find out! Also this chapter hopefully is longer than my second chapter but shorter than the first. Enjoy and REVIEW AS SOON AS YOU READ THIS!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. But Winter Daze and I have a plan… Muahaaaaa Muahaaaaa!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a while the song took the to the liking of everyone and they all became victims of the song. "OLE, OLE OLE, OLE!!! Singing HOT HOT HOT DO DO!!!!! SINGING HOT HOT HOT DO DO!!!!!!!" This was repeated until sunset while doing the conga. When their throats were hoarse and bodies ached with pain they sat down to a fire.  
  
" I'm hungry!" Malon wailed.  
  
" Hold on." Adored Princess stood up and explained. Poof Linka and Linx magically appeared holding marshmallows, hot dogs, chocolate, and gram crackers etc.  
  
" Where am I? How did I get here?" Linka looked around puzzled.  
  
" I am the author I can do anything I want!!! MUAHHHAAAA!!!!!" she said.  
  
" Okay." The rest of them said while rolling their eyes.  
  
Then silence.  
  
" I don't care lets eat!!!!!" Zelda said breaking the silence.  
  
Linx and Linka put the food on the picnic table (which she put there too) and began to get there meal. Zelda sat next to Link eating her hot dog with ketchup.  
  
After their long delicious meal they all went off in different directions. Saria, Mido, Anju, and Kafie went for a long I mean long walk along the beach.  
  
Linx and Linka to dazed to do anything after that weird event stayed behind.  
  
Zelda and Link walked along the bridge above Lake Hylia.  
  
Ruto and Malon decided to spy on Link and Zelda and snuk about.  
  
Last for Adored Princess well she went swimming with Winter Daze and talked about things mainly about the subject of what is your plot Princess!!  
  
She answered, "I HAVE NO IDEA:)"  
  
  
  
Zelda and Link walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walk and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walk and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked until they came upon the middle podium and sat down.  
  
Ruto and Malon followed them and sat behind the gossip stone to hear what they were saying.  
  
Zelda sat there swinging her legs over the side of the thing while looking down. They sat there for a good 5 min. or 2 then Link got up and asked, " Zelda will you………" it ended right there for it took only those two wait three words to get Ruto p***** off and Malon angry that she wasn't right and ran towards Link.  
  
Zelda jumped up and hugged him but all the girls unknowingly pushed him over the edge and making him fall. Link was thrown against the rock podium, thing whatever and became unconscious(getting many bruises and broken bones  
  
  
  
  
  
Winter Daze and Adored Princess sat or should they say stood at the bottom of the whatever it's called talking about things they had to finish for school. Winter Daze started babbling about this and that when Adored Princess looked up(being bored out of her gored) to see a huge green figure coming closer and closer to her. Adored Princess immediately began screaming and pointing at the figure. Winter Daze too began screaming but they had no brains *ahem * …… spx (sound effects) zzzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppp  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did you saying???" Adored Princess questioned.  
  
" Ummm nothing I said nothing. "I the narrator said (If you are wondering )  
  
" Don't play dumb with me little aahhh umm thing." Winter Daze SAID (MUAAA HAAA)  
  
" I Really s---a---id n—o---t---h---i---n----g. " Me said with broken English.  
  
"You know I can fire you. So TELL PRINCESS!!" Princess yelled grabbing my poor little neck wwaahhaahhaa.  
  
" Yes mommy. I said aahhh you had ahh uuummm that you had NOO Brains! MWAA HHAAA!" I said.  
  
" Okay now can we get back to the story please Princess. " Winter said .  
  
" Okay." Saying ever so sweetly and releasing my neck.  
  
  
  
Where did we leave off. Oh yes as I was saying the two girls without BRA…*ahem* I mean sensible beautiful woman of the author world…*cut the crap* okay okay. They looked up and DID not move and the green figure or Link fell right on top of them. From miles around you could her the big splashscreamhitting combination from miles around. So we leave you dear travelers *ahem* I mean fellow readers *better * leave you a cliff hanger.  
  
A/N: So how da like it? Sorry it's so sort but my sibblings and mother father were on. Also that hal halier person I am not lying about my friendship with Winter Daze and I CAN prove it just type in search Winter Daze, Adored Princess, and Autumn Mist and look at our BIOS and read our stories. BYE=)  
  
1 POLL  
  
Your story makes sense.  
  
I think I understand what I am reading?  
  
What are you saying?  
  
What?  
  
A/N If you answered What? then what are you a person with an afro. Aug I hate afros there so gross *cough cough* Anyhow please R+R. BYA. 


	4. Amnesia!!

A/N: Hello, everyone, and a good day to you! I'm here dancing to the Gerudo Valley song. It's soooooo good!! Anyways, Malink people, you're going to like this chapter...hehehehe. To Zelink shippies...I'm such a traitor...but you will like this anyhow ^^ So enjoy and review!! Also, I had this Beta-Read by Winter Daze.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda! For goodness sakes don't you know this already, people?! If you don't, are you a person with a REALLY REALLY BIG AFRO?! If you like afros...don't EVER cross my path. (or kiss that afro goodbye ]=]) UGH!  
  
+=+=+=+=+  
  
"GET OFF ME, YOU PERVERT!"AP shouted while slapping Link. We know he would never do that, but to the STUPID author...it was a perverted move. But the other STUPID PERSON DIDN'T WAKE UP!!  
  
"PERVERT!! GET OFF, YOU STINKIN PERVERT!"she shouted to the idiotic person. THEN she realized who it was. "Oh it's Link. That makes it even worse, YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"a combination of voices reigned from above.  
  
AP looked up to see Ruto and Malon laughing uncontrollably, and Zelda crying on the ground.   
  
"HE'S UNCONSCIOUS, IDIOT!!!"Ruto said partly laughing.   
  
AP got VERY mad, and Ruto fell from above, and broke some bones. Becoming unconscious in the process.  
  
Zelda stopped crying long enough for her to say,"YOU MESSED UP MY WHOLE DAY! I ******* and ****** and ****** and ******* and ******** and really ***** off at you!!!"  
  
AP GOT VERY MAD AND MADE HER FALL DOWN!! She broke tons of bones got LOTS OF bruises and became unconscious.  
  
+=+=+=+  
  
Link stroked his head. It hurt like ****. He couldn't remember who he was or where he was. Just at that moment Malon came in to check on Link. Malon was ready to kill. *A/N: Heheheheheheheheh.....* She seemed to be the source of the light. Then she tripped on the food cart and came crashing down on Link! *A/N: MISS CONGENIALITY! *   
  
"HELP!!! Woman are falling on me!!!"Link shouted.  
  
"NO!! WE'RE MEAN!! WE WON'T HELP YOU!! MWA HAHAHAHAH!!"an evil mysterious voice says.   
  
"SHUT UP NABOORU AND GANONDORK!"Malon shouted...or you can say she screamed.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!! HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS US?!?!?!"  
  
"Lucky guess."She replied.  
  
Link moved closer to the wall of his bed when Malon moved closer to him.  
  
"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT MY MMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" He CRIED!! *A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHaHHAHHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Oh sorry but can you see it?? The hero of time crying for his MOMMMMYYY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Malon looked at him and said, "SHUT UP YOU INFERIOR LITTLE PIG!!!!!!!! *smack smackity smack smack*  
  
"HELP, MOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMYYY!!! SHEEEEE'SSSSSSSSS BEATING UP ON MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"SHUT UP YOU BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOMMAAA'S BOY!!!!!!!!!" Malon shrieked at him.   
  
"Okay." he said shyly.   
  
"Link do you REMEMBER WHERE ZELDA IS?" she questioned.  
  
"Who's Zelda? No, Mel--wait--Pel.....no...umm well what ever her name is???????"He questioned back.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW ZELDA?!?!?!?!?" she questioned again.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO! LIKE I SAID! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?????" Link asked.  
  
"I AM NOOOOOTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Mommy!!"  
  
"*evil word*!!!" Malon shrieked.  
  
"What's the *evil word* stand for????" Link asked.  
  
"LIKE, HAVE YOU GOTTEN AMNESIA OR SOMETHING?!?!?!?!?!" Malon asked and screamed.  
  
"What did you say" Link asked.  
  
"YOU IDIOT, STU-" She stopped when she saw Link's chart that said in big capital letters "AMNESIA". Malon laughed. But then thought, _Zelda's going to kill me if I-_- She couldn't finish, for Zelda came in.  
  
"Ummmm..........Hi......umm........Zelda?? I was just umm here to......umm???"Malon looked down at her feet feeling a little ashamed.  
  
"Hello, how are you doing?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Well I was doin-" Malon began to say but didn't finish.  
  
"Hello, how you doing?" Zelda asked again.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS MAKE MALON CONFUSED DAY!!!!!! HUH!?! HUH!?! OR ARE YOU A CHICKEN?! WHY I OUGHTTA-"Malon stopped for she JUST NOW NOTICED THAT on the floor was Links chart. It said "Contemporary Amnesia". Malon snickered then thought "Zelda Hmmm that's a problem." THEN SHE NOTICED that Zelda had her chart in her hand. Malon grabbed it. It too said "Contemporary Amnesia". She jumped up and down this was like a dream come true.  
  
Malon looked at Link and said, "Sorry, honey, that I was mean to you before but can I make it up by giving you ice cream down at the cafeteria? All you got to say is that you're my boyfriend."  
  
Link THEN said, "Okay, I'm your boyfriend so lets go get ice cream!!!"  
  
+=+=+=+  
  
A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'm soooo evil this is better than the last chapter. NOW NO ONE WILL KNOW MY EVIL PLAN MUHAHAHAHA!!!  
  


**Poll!  
When should Link and Zelda get a hold of reality?   
  
Next chapter  
Two chapters  
Or  
NEVER!**  


**  
Tell me in your reviews or something bad will happen. HAHAHAHAHA! R+R!**


	5. Classes

The Lines Between Zelda By Adored Princess Chapter 4  
  
A/N- HELLO! How are all my dear sweet, loving, compassionate readers doing? If you say fine then I AM SO HAPPY!! Yeah! I am happy too besides homework! LET'S SHOUT FOR JOY! Okay well after you're done you can read the story.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Zelda..how original I know.  
  
  
  
~*~ Info. Things had changed at Hyrule University. Positions on the social ladder had changed. Zelda was now apart of the bottom part of the ladder and Malon on top of them all. So here begins our story of popularity.  
  
~*~ Zelda sat at the geek table and began to eat her lunch. The geeks stared at her in awe and confusion.  
  
" Umm Miss Princess Zelda ma'am umm this is the geek table you know?" One of the geeks asked. Zelda took a bit of her steak sandwich [1] and looked at the geek.  
  
" Geek? What does that mean?" The geeks kept on staring.  
  
" Geek\'gek\ n [prob.fr. Edial geek, geck fool fr. LG geek, fr. MLG](ca. 1942): a carnival performer often billed as a willed man whose acts usu. includes biting the head off a live chicken or snake. Page 509 of the "Webster Ninth New Collegiate Dictionary" One of the geeks said. Zelda though still was confused.  
  
" What does that mean??" The geeks glared at her.  
  
" What? What did I do?" Zelda questioned. The geeks slapped their heads.  
  
One of the stood up and pointed," You do not belong here. You do NOT fit in with us! You have an I.Q. of .00000000001 and below! You belong with the MISFITS!" A loud gasp escaped the people of the lunchroom.  
  
" Umm where are the Misfits?" The geek pointed and the people fled from where he pointed. Only two were left. The new kids. Linka and Linx.  
  
~*~  
  
Malon felt like she was on top of the world. Well at least the College. Malon had Link and was the most popular girl in school.  
  
Malon hugged Links arm and smiled up at him. Link wasn't paying attention because he was eating ice cream. Malon sighed and let go of the arm and ate her lunch. At least she was happy. Zelda was thrown into the misfits.  
  
~*~  
  
Zelda sat in the middle of Linka and Linx who where talking. Linx looked at her amazed.  
  
" Wow. One day you're part of the elite 3 preps and now you're with the misfits. Changer girl who's dad's King Zora and I miss beats up the Fish girl." Zelda swirled her pudding.  
  
" Wow you don't look like a fish to me." She said to Linka.  
  
" I was adopted. GOT IT! I ANIT A STINKY 4 EYED FISH!" She breathed heavily and turned back to her book. Zelda looked over her shoulder.  
  
" What are you reading?" She said pulling the book from Linka.  
  
" It's the adoption files book. Which I WAS reading." Zelda looked through it and stopped at a page.  
  
" Cool look it's your name!" Linka's eyes widened along with Linx.  
  
" WHAT! GIVE ME!" With some trouble she pulled the book away from Zelda. She looked at the page and her eye's widened even more. O.O  
  
" I can't believe it. It can't be." Linx looked up to the now standing Linka.  
  
" What can't you believe." Linx said trying to get a glimpse of the book.  
  
" I am related to..."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: WHO IS SHE RELATED TO! WHO! WHO! I AM KILLIN' MYSELF OVER THE SUSSPENSE! Anyway review and remember to tell a friend if you like my story!  
  
POLL! Who do you want Linka to be related to? Zelda Link Malon Ruto Kafie Anju Other?  
  
PLEASE TELL ME! Until next time!  
  
~Adored Princess~ 


End file.
